In watering equipment for gardening, a connector is used for enabling connection to a faucet. The connector has connecting holes for transporting the water from the faucet to one or more branch pipes. A water outlet is disposed at an end of the branch pipe for enabling connection to a hose. The hose transports the water to a sprinkler disposed at an end. Each of the branch pipes is disposed with a valve for respectively controlling the flowing or stopping of water from the branch pipes, and controlling the water flow volume.
The water outlet direction of a typical faucet is usually facing downward. The connector fitted onto the faucet is always disposed at a level lower than the faucet. The valve is usually disposed in perpendicular to the branch pipe, and an end face of the valve is disposed in perpendicular to the ground. Therefore, during operation, users have to bend down for turning the valves. When the users have to view the valve angle in order to control the water flow volume, they will have to bend down or squat down to look at the end face of the valve and to operate.
In view of the above problems, a faucet connector of the present invention is provided.